Desmond Lockheart
|actor =Jeff Baker |tag skills = |level =5→30 (1.3 x player characters level) |derived = |alignment =Good |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Dark red |hairstyle =HairWavyGhoul |head add ons=BeardMustacheFull EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =DLC04DesmondFaction PlayerFaction |class =WastelandAdventurer |combat style=Default |GECK race =Ghoul |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =DLC04Desmond.txt |footer = Desmond without his glasses }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Desmond Lockheart is a pre-War ghoul living in Calvert Mansion in 2277. Background Before the bombs dropped, Desmond was a player in international intelligence at the highest levels. Desmond's motives and obsessions have been scarcely affected by the apocalyptic devastation of the planet. Desmond and those he would consider his peers knew for some time that the Great War was inevitable. Desmond himself could have been directly involved in the actions leading up to the nuclear exchange. Facing the nuclear holocaust, global leaders and members of the intelligence community made their personal bids for survival in the new world. F.E.V., cryogenic stasis, AI consciousness, even - in Desmond's case - controlled exposure to normally lethal doses of radiation were among the wildly risky and experimental techniques pursued in the name of survival in a world without modern infrastructure. Old rivalries and vendettas were not forgotten in the ashes of nuclear winter. Those who managed to survive quickly set about doing what the bombs had not: wiping out any remnants of the Old World that may be a threat to personal and political agendas. Now, even so long after they should all have died naturally, these scattered figures seek power and jealously guard their secrets. Desmond's mission has long since ceased to be political or ideological. He knew - as experience has proven tenfold - that as long as any of his colleagues lived, he would be hunted. His purpose is simple: kill or be killed.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide He was responsible for ridding Calvert of a body, and due to this, the two have a raging vendetta against each other that can only be ultimately resolved by one of their deaths. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Local Flavor: Gives the next quest after the Calvert Mansion has been defended. * Walking with Spirits: Speaking with Desmond starts this quest. * Hearing Voices: Gives the next quest after speaking to Jackson. * Thought Control: Speaking with Desmond starts this quest. * A Meeting of the Minds: Speaking with Desmond starts this quest. Effects of player's actions * During A Meeting of the Minds, the Lone Wanderer must decide between killing Desmond or Calvert. Inventory Notes * Some of his dialogue hints to Desmond being British. His English accent and dialogue phrasing seems to confirm this. His general accent and use of a soft "a" when pronouncing words such as "bastard" and "fast," are typical of the English accent called 'received pronunciation'. He also has some hints of an American accent, producing what is sometimes called a Mid-Atlantic accent. Professor Calvert also refers to Desmond as "limey," a semi-derogatory term for the British. Another hint is that when asking about Nadine he will use the term "bird" which is an informal way of saying girl used in England. * He owns two dogs named Freki and Geri. Freki is a vicious dog and Geri is a scavenger's dog, and are referred to by Desmond as his "pups." * If kept alive, Desmond disappears from the game after exiting the underground lab upon completion of A Meeting of the Minds. If spoken to beforehand, he will mention traveling north to pursue his next rival, another "player" in the "Great Game," a post-War struggle between former geniuses and billionaires. * Together with Snowflake, Desmond is the only ghoul with a full head of styled hair and the only ghoul, besides Raul and Grecks (in Fallout: New Vegas), with facial hair. There is another ghoul named Griffon in the Broken Steel add-on who appears to have hair, but is actually wearing a wig. * Desmond swears far more than almost any other character in the game, seconded only by Mayor MacCready from Little Lamplight. * Even though Desmond is rude, he appears to be the "Good" Karma choice for the Meeting of the Minds quest, since he drops an ear if killed by the Lone Wanderer with the Contract Killer perk. However, Karma is not lost for killing him. * Every time Desmond is knocked out before the end of the quest A Meeting of the Minds, his body spawns an ear which can be pickpocketed from him. * Despite the Lone Wanderer helping Desmond out and doing his "dirty work," Desmond stays rude to them even if they decide to help him out all the way. He will, however, say quietly, "It pains me to say it, but thank you..." if one walks near him after killing Calvert. * The only way to obtain all unique items in Point Lookout requires killing Desmond after completing A Meeting of the Minds in his favor. * When explaining where Calvert is hiding, he says "right here" even though his dialogue text says "the lighthouse," referring to the Point Lookout Lighthouse, which is virtually right there. Notable quotes | | | | | }} Appearances Desmond Lockheart appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Bugs * Upon his death, Desmond's corpse will have two ears on it, rather than just one. * Desmond tells the Lone Wanderer to lay mines for the invading tribals, however if Desmond approaches them they will detonate and Desmond will become hostile towards the player. Hiding from Desmond and waiting while Hidden will rectify this. Desmond will calm down and return to normal. Gallery Desmond in the Calvert Mansion.jpg|Desmond in the Calvert Mansion Category:Point Lookout characters Category:Fallout 3 ghoul characters Category:Calvert Mansion characters Category:Fallout 3 scientists de:Desmond Lockheart es:Desmond Lockheart fi:Desmond Lockheart pl:Desmond Lockheart ru:Десмонд uk:Десмонд